


3 times Raphael makes Simon nervous+ 1 time he apologises for it

by 0Mercury_Winter0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Rapheal is a bit mean but we love him, Virgin Simon Lewis, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Mercury_Winter0/pseuds/0Mercury_Winter0





	3 times Raphael makes Simon nervous+ 1 time he apologises for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/gifts).



 

 

**1- When Simon can't sleep**

Simon could hear the soft trills of piano music wafting through the hotel- he regonised it he thought,  _fur elise._ He followed the music through the many halls and passages of the old hotel until he came to the polished oak doors which he had never been past. He knew it was Rapheal's room and Rapheal had invited him in many times but venturing into the other boy's living quarters seemed like an intimate boundry that he was not yet ready to cross. He took in a sharp breath that he hadn't reall meant to take before he knocked. Rapheal emerged looking young and innocent with his hair falling over his eyes, he was wearing a pair of loose trousers and a shirt open at the collar to reveal a vast expanse of collarbone and neck- it made simon swallow hard and almost choke on his own spit. He stopped himself, he  wasn't about to break out in to a coghing fit because he saw Rapheal's collarbones. Rapheal blinked at him sleepily, and there was something childlike in the gesture.

"Simon, hey, whats wrong"

Fuck 

_fuck_

`Rapheal's voice was low and rough from sleep and it made something stir in Simon's stomach.

"Nothing, nothing um-i didn't know you played piano."

Rapheal looked serious for a moment, 

" I dont." 

Simon had no idea what do do until Rapheal smiled and opened the door wider, 

" Come in"

Simon took another breath to steady himself and stepped in. The centre of Rapheal's room was dominated by a grande piano where Rapheal again took his place, patting the seat next to him,

"Sit, there's plenty of space" 

_There isn't though_ , Simon thought, _i'll have to sit right next him, is that what he wants, why is he..._

"Simon ?" 

Simon went and sat next to him, he already knew the anwer but asked the question anyway in an attempt to strike up a conversation, 

"What were you playing ?"

Rapheal smiled, 

"Fur Elise- i can teach you if you want" 

Simon nodded mutely and suddenly they were much closer and Rapheals hands were covering his own pressing them down onto the keys and Rapheal was talking low and fast into his ear, 

" The melody starts out easy but beautiful, it was because the guy who composed it-"

"Beethoven"

Rapheal hummed in what seemed like aproval and a shiver went down Simons spine, The older boy had never been close to him like this, never acted anything like this in front of the other boy.

"- Beethoven liked a girl who he was teaching, she had very little talent so he composed the first part  for her so she could play easily."

Simon turned and suddenly their faces were very close,

"What happened in the second part"

Rapheal chuckled slightly, he seemed to have given up on teaching Simon and was tracing little circles on his hand with his finger,

" He found out she had a boyfriend so he made it difficult so she could never play it."

Simon laughed, 

" Really, thats so petty"

" I don't know."

Said Rapheal, an his eyes were very bright and very dark at the same time, 

" People do odd things for love"

 

**2-When Simon isnt getting the hang of his training**

 

Simon crashed to the floor again,

"Your not paying attention."

Simon glared up at Raphael, 

"Maybe, It's not a problem with me and is in fact,"

He pulled himself up to a sitting postition and tried to inject a bit of venom into his voice, 

"that you are stronger, older and more experienced then me."

Raphael smiled at him, 

"Let me help you."

He held out his hand and Simon took it allowing the other boy to pull him up, Rapheal handed him the training staff and snapped at him again, 

" You're holding it wrong, here let me"  
He pulled Simon backwards so that Rapheal's chest was pressed against his back and his arms were circling him, He adjusted Simon's grip on the staff, simon felt frozen in place, the older boy was too close surely it was a mistake, surely Rapheal didn't mean to stand so close. 

" Fighting-"

It was a single word but it made Simon suck in a breath, he could feel Raphael's mouth pressed to his nape and it made him shiver, He could'nt remember the last time someone had been so relentlessly close to him- but Raphael was not done talking,

"Fighting is like sex, it's all about gaging the other persons actions and responding,"  
This made Simon suck in another breath because,  _oh my god this wasn't happening._ He forced a laugh,

" That's the first time i've thought about it like that." 

Rapheal hummed again sending waves of warmth down his spine, 

"Its an easy connection to make once you actually have sex."

Simon spluttered and choked, 

"I-i-ive had se-"

Rapheal laughed into his neck again and Simon had to restrain himself from letting the noises slip through his lips,

"R-Raphael i-"

"Please, You almost choke to death when i wear a loose shirt and you blush every time i so much as look at you and you honestly want me to belive that you're not a virgin, you're  _slipping_."  
He adjusted Simon's hands once again, fingers lingering on his knuckles before pushing himself away from Simon and walking to the door, 

" Try practicing holding it like that."  
And then he was gone. 

**3- When things come to a head**

"Raphael,  _Raphael_."

The older boy swung open the door looking grumpy and tousled, they had'nt seen each other that much since the incident in the training room, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the older boy. Rapheal was wearing black trousers and an open shirt, Simon could see his stomach and the muscles there-he'd known that Raphael had muscles but not to this extent. He looked at Simon with one eyebrow raised,

" What is it."

Simon tried to glare at him, he really tried, 

" I need to talk to you, it's important"

Raphaels eyebrow went even higher if that was possible, 

"Important ? You'd better come in then."

Rapheal stepped inside, simon following him, 

"Are you going to put a shirt on ?"

Raphael looked down at his own chest and stomach then back up at Simon, 

" No"

Simon rolled his eyes, the other vampire seemed to be getting bolder and bolder as the weeks progressed. 

"You know denise ?"

"I know of her, yes"

"Um- well she flirts with me a bit"

Raphael looked unimpressed,

" Thats no great crime."  
" I know, just lately she's been saying different things"

Rapheal sat down on the bed heavily, looking concerned,

" What's she saying ?"

" She keeps saying she wants to bite me."

"Ah"

Somehow the older boy's tone had grown more careful, delicate-

"Do you want her to bite you."

"No"

"okay then"  
Raphael sat back on his hands and Simon felt a pull to go sit next to him, so he did. Raphael looked surprised but he moved over, giving Simon a lot of space but he leaned in and looked into his eyes as he spoke,

" Simon, if she makes you feel uncomfortable i can get her to stop, talk to her about boundries and tell her you don't like it."

Simon looked down, playing with a corner of Raphaels sheet, silk sheet, he noticed and he had to close his eyes to try to supress the wave of images that that fact brought to mind. 

" No, i-it's okay, i just wanted to know what the big deal was about biting" 

Raphael looked uncomfortable, very,very slightly before his usual air of smugness returned.

" For vampires, biting can be pleasurable."

"Like sex ?"

Rapheals eyes glinted in the low light, 

"Better."

"o-oh"

Simon looked down again, he looked up when he felt a hand on his face, thumb tracing along his cheekbone. Raphael was looking into his eyes and he saw the dark spark in the others eye,  _he wants me,_ Simon thought _, he wants me a lot._

"Tell me honestly."

Raphaels eyes were still on his- he felt like they were burning a hole into his soul,

" Have you ever been kissed ?"

Simon stuttered and blushed and looked down and suddenly Rapheal was leaning in and they were kissing. Raphaels mouth was soft and insistant and gentle until Simon whimpered into his mouth and then two hands were wrapping around his waist and he was being pulled onto Rapheals lap and suddenly the mouth on his was no longer an insistance that was all gentility and soft lips and it was all roughness and hardness and sharp teeth. He gasped against Rapheal's lips and pulled back long enough to whisper breathlessly, 

"Bite me."

Thats when Rapheal snapped, before Simon could blink he was pinned down in Raphaels silk sheets and Rapheal's mouth was on his neck. Simon gasped as he felt Raphaels fangs slide out against his throat and he moaned slightly fisting his hands in the older boys dark hair. Raphael kissed him once again, on the mouth,

" Simon, if you want me to stop," 

" I don't." 

Rapheal nodded at him then lowered his head to where Simon's pulse would have been if he had been alive, Simon felt a small pain in the side of his neck then he was hit by the most overwhelming wave of pleasure he had ever felt. He moaned a dug his nails into Rapheal's Shoulder where his shirt had slipped down, he felt like he was dying and going to heaven over and over again, his hands scrabbled at Rapheal's back and the older boy growled and his hands were pinned above his head and all he could feel was Raphael. He pulled his hands away from the older boys grip and smirked when Rapheal Grabbed them again and snarled into his neck, 

" _Stop squirming."_

Simon's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt Raphaels knee slip between his legs- pressing down slightly,

" Rapheal please, please"

His words were muffled and spoken through gasps and whimpers. When Raphael felt Simons hips stutter against his knee he pulled back and kissed him once more, and he could taste his own blood on Rapheals tounge. 

It was over. 

Vaugely Simon could See Rapheal sitting up and wiping his mouth and,  _god, that was his first kiss, that was his first sexual experience and it was with Rapheal._ He felt tears come to his eyes and he muffled his sobs in the sheets, he felt shame wash over him, his first was Raphael, His first would always be Raphael. He felt Raphael pulling him into his lap again, _no,no- he's already got my first kiss, he's already got my first sexual experience, he can't want more, fuck, fuck- What if Raphael wanted him to return the favour, he didn't want to, he didn't want to-_

He pushed at Raphaels chest weakly, Trying to push him away, 

"No, no- i dont want to, i dont want to"

Rapheal held him close to his chest,

" Simon, what are you talking about."

Simon shoved him away, standing as Raphael sat on the bed looking shocked, suddenly Simon felt angry, Raphael had done this all on purpose, he had laughed an flirted and touched and taken. His voice dripped with venom, 

"Is this why you took me in?"

He felt like he was burning with a sudden hatred of everything, 

" Did you see  _Potential_ in me Raphael, Did you think i could be something or did you just want to manipulate me into letting you fuck me ?"

Rapheal recoiled at his words, looking like he wanted to say something but before he could- he had spun on his heel and left. 

 

**+1 the apology**

 

There was a quiet knock and Simon sat up in bed, he crossed the room and stood by the door, 

" Who's there ?"

"Rapheal."

"Fuck off."

There was a pause, 

" Simon i came to apologise, You are right i manipulated you, but because you amaze me so much."

Simon rolled his eyes, 

"Oh, i  _amaze_ you," 

" You're pretty as fuck, but it's not just that, you're smart and funny and interesting."

Simon could feel tears rolling down his cheeks but Raphael was still talking, 

" -and you make me happy, so, so-"

Simon pulled open the door, pulling Rapheal into a hug- Rapheal looked at him with a smile in his eyes and they were kissing again and this time Simon was pulling Rapheal towards his bed and they were falling onto it and Raphael was asking him if he was sure and touching him like a china teacup and he was being oh so gentle.And Simon was happy and ready and he could feel Raphaels hands at the hem of his shirt and lifted his arms to help him get it off.

 

When Simon woke, Rapheal was still there. 

He was lying with his head cushioned on the older boys shoulder and he looked at the man sleeping peacefully- he looked younger with his hair spread out on the pillow, he cracked one eye open- groaning slighlty and pulling the younger Vampire closer to him, nuzzling into his hair, 

" How are you feeling ?"

"Sore"

Rapheal laughed, 

"Yeah, thats normal, it will hurt less next time,"

Simon raised an eyebrow at him,

"Oh- next time"

And Rapheal was cracking a joke and they were both laughing and Simon thought, for what must have been the thousanth time, how happy this man made him.

 


End file.
